


The Big Bad Wolf and His Little Rabbit

by spaceboyharry



Series: The Sun and the Wolf Who Serves the Moon [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Angry Harry, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Possessive Harry, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Werewolves, poor ziam, they just want to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: Harry and Louis are twenty-five, living their best domestic life, with jobs and a house and everything. Everything is fine and dandy if you exclude the fact that Harry snores and Louis kind of wants to kill him for that. A game of cat and mouse ensues, and smut happens. Sneak peek below the dotted lines.....................“You want to find someone else? Do you want someone who can fuck you better? That person doesn’t exist, little rabbit. Your body is mine, made for me. No one else could ever be your Alpha. No one else would want to be your Alpha. No one else would put up with your sass, with your sharp tongue and with that dirty mouth of yours. But most importantly, mea, is that no man, no beast, no God, would ever be able to get you away from me. You’re mine, little rabbit, all goddamnned mine.”





	The Big Bad Wolf and His Little Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> So hello, to my people who have been around for literally forever, and to those of you who are just joining Louise's shitshow, nice to meet you. This is a spin-off from my novel "I am the sun but he serves the moon///he may serve the moon, but I am his queen." you do not necessarily have to read it, but it may help with establishing the timeline and the mannerisms of the characters. I had a very nice reader, filoolparv, ask me to expand a little more on their adult lives, so I came up with this, just for them! There is a bit more smut than usual, so just be warned. Nothing too graphic, I promise. Also, Harry calls Louis his little rabbit because he is fast as hell in his wolf form. Planning some more spin-offs to expand on their mated life. With that said, please enjoy!

If you would have told me five years ago that I would fall in love with a werewolf, become a werewolf as well, and be sleeping in a bed with him at our own house, I would have told you that you were insane. Werewolves aren’t real, they’re the shadows in the woods at night, the mournful howls as the full moon rises, they’re what your imagination conjures up when it has the chance to run wild.

They definitely don’t snore way too loudly and steal all of the mother fucking blankets.

“ _Harry. Edward. Styles_.” I hissed, giving the tangled sheets another futile yank, barely budging the snoring beast trapping them. I was answered with a particularly loud snuffle and a small hum.

“Harry,” I said again louder, jabbing a finger into his rib cage. Not even a flinch.

“ **WAKE UP YOU FURRY GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH**!”

That, coupled with a punishing slap to Harry’s cheek, got him up, scrambling to a sitting position with bleary eyes and a welt on his face.

“Awe Lou, what’d you do that for?” He grumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He would be cute if he wasn’t a bastard who snored all night.

“You are a sniveling little blanket thief and I hate you,” I responded, jerking the covers from him and rolling over, cocooning myself in them. “We have a body temperature of 104• but you know I still get cold, literally one of the only wolf perks I was looking forward to was never getting cold but the universe likes to fuck me up, like making me a wolf popsicle and sticking me with a mate like **YOU**. I am cold, and I am tired, and I hate you. Feel free to go sleep in a ditch for all I care.”

I pulled the blanket over my head with a sniffle, leaving Harry staring at me with wide eyes. Asshole.

I felt the mattress shift behind me, and a warm hand snuck its way around my stomach, pulling me back into a delectable warmth. I refuse to snuggle. Adamantly refuse.

“Louis, mea,” Harry said, deep voice rumbling against the back of my neck, most definitely NOT sending a shiver across my body.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

“Fuck off you hairy twat. Eat spoiled roadkill and die.”

Harry let out a hurt sound and squeezed me tighter, fingers splayed across my stomach.

“Harry, if you don’t leave me alone, I swear to God that I will go find the nearest wolf with a warm bed and make myself at home. I’m sure Zayn doesn’t snore, and he wouldn’t mind being my alpha at night.”

I felt Harry tense behind me, low growl emerging from the bottom of his chest. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said, his words were bitten out and sharp.

“Bet.”

I made it less than three steps to the door before there was a pair of caging arms around my midsection, effectively lifting me off of the floor. Without saying a word, Harry picked me up and deposited me on the bed, lips downturned in a pout. “Stay.” He finally stated, fangs poking out from under his lip comically as he pulled the covers up around my ears and got into the bed as well, hands once again laying claim to my skin.

It took less than five minutes for Harry’s breathing to get deep once more, hand on my hip lazing and sliding to the mattress.

Four minutes later he started getting restless, legs kicking out and knocking into mine as he rolled over.

Three minutes later he stole all of the covers again.

Two minutes later the snoring started.

One minute later I grabbed my hoodie, stared daggers at Harry’s peacefully sleeping form, and walked out of the house, stalking down the carved path to Liam and Zayn’s house, porch light shining dully in the distance.

I let myself in quietly, walking up their stairs and into their room, numb at this point to any compromising position I may find them in. Luckily they were dressed, Zayn sleeping while Liam was propped up reading a book.

Liam looked at me over the tops of his reading glasses, never saying a word as I kicked off my shoes and climbed onto the bed, over his legs and into the space between them.

As I made myself comfortable, Zayn snuffled and opened one eye at me, raising an eyebrow as he lifted the covers to invite me in. “Snoring again?” He asked, pulling a second pillow from under his head and passing it over.

I punched the pillow and nodded, laying out flat and closing my eyes in this blissfully quiet room.

“Harry is going to kill me in the morning,” Zayn chuckled sleepily, nevertheless patting my head fondly and rolling back over, falling into a silent, blanket free slumber. Liam folded his book shut and placed it and his glasses on the side table, flicking off the lamp and laying down, giving me ample covers. Honestly the perfect bunk-mates.

********

It felt as though I had just fallen asleep whenever the first of the growling started. I instantly knew that the rumbling sound was coming from Harry, and I could tell by his tone that he was pissed. Seconds later, I heard Zayn start as well, Liam let out a ragged sigh and flicked on the side-table light, and I started groaning.

What did a wolf have to do to get some sleep around here?

“Really Louis? Really? You know better than to leave our nest this close to a full moon. You almost sent me into cardiac arrest.”

I slammed my hands down on the bed and sat up, hair flopping all over the place and wrinkles of the pillow etched onto my cheek. “Yes, Harold, really,” I hissed, beyond peeved, “I left your annoying ass and came here to Zayn and Liam and I plan on staying here until further notice so you can fuck off. It’s warm, I have blankets, the bed is soft, and they don’t snore. So good riddance, I’ll see you in 8-10 hours.”

The look on Harry’s face was almost comical. He looked as if he had been slapped, mouth ajar and eyes wide. I gave him one last glare and put my head down, yanking the covers over my face.

It was dead silent in the room, for once in my goddamn life. Thank the furry lord Jesus.

That lasted about ten seconds.

Zayn groaned and flopped back down, body close enough that I could feel the suffocating heat of his body, warmer than any blanket. He was too close, apparently.

Harry let loose his loudest growl to date, causing the hair on the back of my neck to raise and I fought the urge to bare my neck and submit, and I could feel his footstep thud harshly as he crossed the floor.

“You bastard.” Harry boomed, practically rattling the window panes. “Why the hell is my mate in your bed? He is mine, dammit, and you and your perfect bone structure can fuck right off.”

“Mate, I’m not in on this fight. Lou came in here, mumbled about how you were a freight train, and conked out. I didn’t touch your precious baby. PLUS, my mate is literally in the bed with us. I wasn’t exactly planning on fucking him with Liam in attendance, or ever, for that matter.” Zayn sounded exhausted, and I could relate to him on a spiritual level.

“You better not have. I will have you out of this pack faster than you can say ‘Full Moon’. Louis, let’s go.”

I didn’t move.

“Louis, _now_.”

“No.”

Harry let out a strangled growl and I felt his hands around my wrist, pulling me up so that I was sitting and nose-to-nose with him, breath hot against my skin. His words were whispered hotly into my ear, lips dragging the shell of it as he spoke, eliciting a shiver and a bitten back whimper from me.

“You will get out of this bed Little Rabbit. Either on your own or I will drag your ass back into my bed and make you never want to leave again.”

Zayn and Liam gagged on either side of me but I paid no mind to them, instead, I stared defiantly into Harry’s eyes, eyebrow cocked as I slowly pulled the tightened my grip on the fluffy comforter.

Harry grinned toothily, eyes glowing red around the irises. This was gonna be fun.

“If you insist, Little Rabbit.”

  
********

The covers were ripped back and cold air hit my skin like ice, goosebumps prickling up as Harry predatorily licked his lips and leaned forwards, snatching me up and throwing me over his shoulder with a growl. I screeched and grabbed the back of his shirt, stomach flipping from the jerk.

Zayn and Liam yelled for us to get the fuck out of their house and Harry obliged happily, stomping of the room and down the stairs with me in tow, legs flailing as we made our way back out of the house.

Harry carried me kicking and screaming through the front door and back into the cold chill of the night, cicadas chirping in the trees and creatures of the night rustling in the woods. I finally got enough wiggle room to latch my teeth into Harry’s upper arm, biting down and making him drop me with a swear.

I barely landed on my feet, toes curling in the damp grass of the path as the waxing gibbous moon above shone brightly. Harry looked at his arm where there was a perfect set of crescent teeth marks, skin already healing up. His eyes bled red and he looked at me, nearly sending me to my knees with the urge to give in. I’d been mated to him for too long to fall for his trick, however. The eyes quit working around the third time I ran away from home to get some sleep.

“Louis. Let’s go home. Now.” He gritted out, pointing dumbly in the direction of our house. “It’s three AM, I have a pack meeting at 8 am, get your ass home, now. You’re acting like a brat, little rabbit.”

“Learn how not to fucking snore then, _Alpha_ , and then maybe I won’t be a such a fucking brat.”

Harry growled and walked toward me, stopping when we were toe-to-toe, myself looking up at him defiantly. Harry fought to keep his glare, but the green was bleeding back into his eyes and his fangs no longer peeked from beneath his lips. I smirked, resting one hand against Harry’s broad chest. I could feel his heartbeat thudding steadily, not at all like my own rabbitting one.

“Please come home, Lou. For me, for your Alpha.” Harry’s tone was laced with sweetness and honey, but that was another trick I had long gotten past falling for. I kissed the hand he had cupping my jaw and backed up a few paces, and I watched as Harry’s jaw tightened while I slipped my hoodie over my head and threw it down on the ground.

“Don’t you dare,” he said, words sharp enough to cut glass. I dropped my pants in record time, grinning as my fangs dropped. “Catch me if you can, Alpha.”

With that, I let my wolf wash over me, falling onto all fours as my fur bloomed around me, eyesight sharpening and soft grass tickling between the pads of my feet. I flicked my tail at Harry and set off for the tree-line, leaving him shaking mad by my pile of clothes.

I had just broken the barrier of the trees when I heard him let loose a bone-rattling howl, the sound causing my footsteps to falter and my heartbeat to pick up.

The chase was on.

I weaved in between trees and rocks with ease, lithe body cutting corners and zipping over fallen trees that would slow Harry down. He may be massive and unbelievably strong, but he was nowhere near as nimble as I was. My big bull in a china shop.

Now normally, I would have gone home, had sex, and gone to sleep by now, but this was just too damn fun to pass up on. We were only 25 for God’s sake, we weren’t old, we needed to live some. So, I’m gonna run Harry ragged, have some MIND-BLOWING sex, and then I will go to sleep.

  
As I caught my breath by a stream, I could hear Harry’s thudding feet drawing closer, and I could feel the pull in our bond, the pull of anger, frustration, and arousal. Harry wanted to play, too. My big, bad Alpha didn’t like it when I wasn’t his sweet Little Rabbit. He fucking loved it.

The moment Harry came into my vision, muscles straining beneath his thick coat as he leaped across the stream, eyes black and fangs bared, I barked and took off again, leading him on yet another winding trail through our forest. We had raced and played in these woods countless times, Harry knew damn well how to cut me off and end this, but he didn't. Harry wanted a chase as bad as I did.  
  
The break in trees in my sight, the soft glow of our yard lights barely visible in the distance, I could feel Harry hot on my heels. His growls shook the Earth as we ran and his teeth snapped at my heels, less than a breath between us. I broke into the open expanse of our yard, huffing as Harry finally went in for the kill.

His body hit mine solidly, sending me sprawling as his weight bowled me over. We stopped rolling near our front steps, myself on my back with Harry on top of me, his teeth locked into my throat. I whined and tugged away from him, but his thunderous growl stilled me and I bared my throat further. Harry had won this race.

I could feel him through our bond, his voice telling me to shift as he let go of my neck, taking two steps back. I shifted back quickly, leaving me sitting naked on the lawn, chest heaving with exertion and a devilish glint in my eyes.

Harry shook out his fur and shifted back as well, standing tall in front of me, a thin sheen of sweat casting a glow across the planes of his skin and sending a shock of arousal through my body. Harry stared me down, never looking away as he ran his hand across his mouth, breathing just as hard as I was.

“I see you’re still quite fast, little rabbit. Never going to outlive your nickname, I suppose.” Harry stuck his hand out to me, pulling me to my feet. I barely had time to dust the grass from my body before I was thrown across his shoulder once again, his broad palm coming down on my ass with a deafening crack as he climbed the stair to our home.

“And there’s a reason they call me the big, bad, wolf, mea. I _crave_ little rabbits like you.”

********

Harry dumped me on the bed with a protest from the springs, growling over me with an animalistic gleam to his eyes.

“You bitch.” I spat, resolutely staring into his otherworldly eyes. “Don’t you dare throw me around like a rag doll. You may be the alpha, but I am your mate. I own you, Alpha.” I could see the fire in Harry’s eyes. We were about to have some bomb-ass sex.

“You think you can go climb into some other wolves bed? You enter his den and lay on his sheets and leave your Alpha alone? But he doesn’t get to take you apart as I do, he doesn’t get to claim you every night and your skin doesn’t carry his scent like it does mine; marking you, claiming you. Might as well wear a collar around your neck, yeah? Something I can tug on when I feel like it, hear you gasp, show everyone who your Alpha is.”

The more Harry spoke, the further his hands trailed down my body, the further his hot breath traveled down my torso, the faster my breathing got and the harder I got. I keened at the mention of a collar. Harry heard and grinned, a large, ringed hand gently wrapping around the column of my throat, thumb swiping across my bobbing Adam’s apple.

“My little rabbit would like that, I see. Shut right up when I reminded him who was in charge. I’ll get ‘Property Of Harry Styles’ on the collar, hows that? Who’s the bitch now?”

We were less than a minute in and my brain was already short-circuiting. I’m not gonna make it.

“Harry-fuck-Harry, please, come on, please fuck me, Alpha, please.” I’m not much one for begging usually but if push comes to shove...

Harry paused and look at me, cocking his head to the side. He bit his lip and grinned, cheeks dimpling. He leaned in close to my face he ran his hand across my lap and pressed down on my cock, making me arch off of the bed with a groan.

He bit lightly on the shell of my ear, whispering “No. I’m not gonna fuck you. Not yet, at least. Gotta teach you a lesson, yeah? About taking away something you want so bad.”

He crawled over me as he said this, body pressing mine down into the mattress. With one hand, he pinned my wrists above my head, he knew how I loved to touch. With the other hand, he circled it around my cock, giving it a long, firm stroke, thumbing the head just how he knew I loved it. His knowledge of my body was so fucking unfair sometimes.

I tried to curse him, to complain, but his mouth covered my own, teeth ruthlessly pulling on my lip and digging into the soft flesh, his mouth swallowing my words and his tongue dancing with mine. My body felt like it was on fire as he stroked my cock, every cell screaming at me to pull away and to come closer.

As his fingers dug bruises into the skin of my wrists and his teeth placed a wreath of red marks around my throat like a collar, like his collar, I plummeted closer and closer to my orgasm. Just as the pleasure bubbled to the point of boiling over, just as my toes began to curl and my breath began to hitch, Harry stopped.

That shedding, snoring, big-footed son of a bitch stopped.

I chased his hands with my hips, whining into his shoulder with my desperation for an orgasm.

“Little rabbit doesn’t like not getting what he wants, I see.” Harry practically fucking purred, his words dripping like poison as he traced a finger up the path of my stomach, abs clenching in its wake.

“Good thing Alpha’s are made to please their mates, or I’d be leaving you like this, hard and begging for my cock. I like making you happy too much to do that, mea.” As he spoke he hand left my wrists, but they remained above my head, tangled in the sheets at the head of the bed.

Harry cupped my cheek and kissed me deeply as he grabbed the lube from our side table, and I could hear the snick of the cap as his hand left my face. Our biting kiss continued as Harry worked me open, one finger at the time until I was sobbing into the kiss and begging for Harry to stop his teasing. I could feel Harry’s grin as he worked a fourth and final finger in, pecking me chastely once again before he withdrew all of his fingers. 

Less than a second passed before I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance pushing in slowly. My legs fell open and I moaned at the size, deliciously pleased no matter how many times and in how many positions we had fucked. My alpha knew what he was doing.

Harry ground his hips slowly, chuckling lowly when I drug my fingernails across his back for his continued teasing. “Fucking fuck me, Styles, or I will find someone who can do it, and who can do it better.” I hissed, smirking as Harry’s eyes snapped open, eyes as red as blood and flooded with tumultuous emotion.

“You want to find someone else?” He asked with a thrust that sent me up the bed a notch and forced a thick moan from my mouth. “You want someone who can fuck you better? That person doesn’t exist, little rabbit. Your body is mine, made for me. No one else could ever be your Alpha. No one else would want to be your Alpha. No one else would put up with your sass, with your sharp tongue and with that dirty mouth of yours.” As he spoke, he fucked into me fast and deep, leaving me gasping with my mouth open and eyes rolled back, nails scrambling for purchase on the shredded planes of his back.

“But most importantly, mea,” Harry said, rabbitting his hips into me with the ferocity of a true alpha, sending me spiraling further and further to ecstasy. “Is that no man, no beast, no God, would ever be able to get you away from me. You’re mine, little rabbit, all goddamnned mine.”

Harry wrapped his hand around my thigh, digging his fingers into our mating mark and he dug his teeth into my neck and I saw stars. I saw heaven, hell, purgatory, and every other spiritual place that would welcome me in my moment of pain, of pleasure; of sheer ecstasy. I felt Harry come deep inside of me, his body slowly and resting against mine with a deep and guttural groan from himself.

We lay in the darkness, bodies melded into one and breathing synchronized in a vivace movement, the glass of our windows fogged with our breath and sweat. Harry rolled off of me with a growl, immediately pulling me against him.

I felt like I was floating still, body suspended between Earth and the fields of heaven. “My alpha,” I purred, tucking myself better against Harry, the crown of my head brushing his chin and my leg thrown across his. Harry growled possessively and kissed my head, tightening his grip on my waist and pulling the thin sheet over our bodies. “Your alpha. My little rabbit, my mea.” 

*******

Turns out, the cure to Harry’s snoring is him fucking me within an inch of my life. Finally, a solution that doesn’t include me trekking through the woods at all hours of the night to sleep with Zayn and Liam. The following morning we both woke up deliciously sore and entwined, which led to a shared shower and ended with breakfast in the kitchen, myself perched on the countertop with Harry standing between my open legs, carefully feeding me bites of eggs from a shared plate.

We left for the pack meeting at 7:45, walking hand-in-hand down the winding path to the pack house. As we passed the pile of my clothes from the night before, Harry’s shredded a few feet off of the path, we both laughed as Harry piled them all by a tree to be picked up later.

“Harry, really, couldn’t even be assed to take a moment to drop your pants and peel off your shirt, had to shred them like a right animal?”

Harry’s ears turned red as he pulled me into his side, kissing the side of my head and pinching my butt, making me squeak and slap his chest.

“What can I say,” he said, slipping his hand under my shirt to rub the skin on my hip, “I had an infuriating little minx playing hard to get, what’s a wolf to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Has my smut improved from "Captain Styles... and the Faerie?" I really enjoyed writing this and I look forward to writing more on their life as a mated pair in the future. Would y'all like that? Let me know in the comments! Love you all! -Louise


End file.
